servafandomcom-20200215-history
Order of the Soaring Eagle
The Order of the Soaring Eagle was a military organization formed by Andor Bjornson in A.D. 2207. While the Colonial Crisis War was raging, his attempts to build a successful colony on Hercules were being harassed by desperate refugees and deserters throughout the Solar System. This harassment lead to the creation of the order, whose original goal it was to help refugees and bring them to Euration to aid in the colonization process if possible, and to defend Andor's fleet from the desperate and hostile early marauders, that eventually became the Rim Raiders of the Kuiper War. The Order was, for a time, the only true human military force in space, and was well on its way to being officially recognized as such. However, the initiation of the Kuiper War necessitated the creation of a fleet and army centralized at Earth, not Hercules. Thus, the Order became relegated to operations under Euration High Command. As the United Armada gradually played a more important role in the locating and destroying of marauders and their hideouts, the Order sought its own niche within the growing bounds of the Human Domain. Drawing from the wealth and manpower of Euration, it has become a secondary military force within the Domain, getting into numerous disputes with the FFEL and United Armada over its bounds and jurisdiction. People from Hercules consider the Order to be the real military, with the Earth-based organizations just being illegitimate claimants to their throne. This has started many arguments and debates in the past. The Order's Mission Andor created the Order and detailed its mission, objectives, and priorities. 1.) TO HELP; OR AT LEAST, TO CAUSE NO UNDUE HARM First and foremost goal of every member of the Order is to help. Whether its starving war refugees, diseased worlds afflicted by Great Plague, or a world under siege by alien powers, the Order considers all other goals to be secondary to coming to the aid of those most in need. Organization The Order's ranking and hierarchy is closely tied to Hercules's government. Superior Command Grandmaster When the order was created, Andor Bjornson was its founder and first Grandmaster. The Grandmaster is the ultimate authority and commander-in-chief. Since his retirement, the new Grandmaster is appointed by the Sovereign Council. Usually, their time as a grandmaster only ends if they retire or die. The Grandmaster can put together the Sovereign Council as he desires, effectively having a great influence on who the next grandmaster and Euration's domestic affairs. Although the Grandmaster is commander-in-chief, he will take orders from Euration High Command as a subordinate figure. He also usually plays the role of Euration's military advisor. Patron The Patron is a diplomat to the state, who works to keep up the Order's relationship and perception within the colony and run recruitment campaigns. Sovereign Council Consisting of a Vice Master and 12 delegates, the Sovereign Council. Magistral Courts Consisting of a Grand Magister and Six Judges. If a member of the order commits a crime or makes an offense to his promises/vows, he must face judgement by the Magistral Courts - a military tribunal. The magister and judges are appointed by the Grandmaster. Board of Auditors Made up of a President and Six Councillors. The Board manages the Order's funding and finances and how it is to be spent. If the Order is planning to take part in a significant war effort, or expand or upgrade its strength, it must run through the Board of Auditors first. The members of the board are elected by the Chapter Masters. Classes Class of Knights and Dames Knights/Dames are combat specialists, who serve Mankind, Euration, and Order in a variety of purely military roles. Knights are the ones who lead marauding missions and attack hostile strongholds. Class of Paladins Paladins are the most generic of the classes, and may perform combat as well as charity roles. Paladins are often deployed when the Order wants to engage in providing aid to the locals in the midst of a combat or prolonged conflict situation. Class of Clerics Clerics are dedicated towards charity roles, and operate purely as civilians. They assist refugees and the relieve the impoverished in more peaceful circumstances. The Acolytes Initiates training to be full Order members. Eagles' Oath Acolytes and members of each class, as well as the Grandmaster, must swear an oath before they are accepted. They present this oath individually to their Chapter Master, and then all together as a formation. The Knight's Oath cautions him that despite his strength and skill in arms, he must be wary to use them properly and only when necessary. Above all, he is to be loyal, but not blindly so. He must take responsibility for his own actions and not simply rationalize them by saying that he was merely following the orders of his superiors. The Paladin's Oath stresses that he must view his fellow members of the Order and outsiders with respect, so long as they are deserving of respect, and Human. He is even to treat the enemy's afflictions the same he would treat his friends. Similar to the Knight's, he must be loyal, but wisely so. It makes it clear that his mission in the Order is to protect as well as heal. Mercy is his greatest virtue. The Acolytes make a promise, rather than an Oath. A promise is a more temporary commitment - either the Acolyte will soon move on to be a full-on member of the order and join one of the classes, or they will be left behind. The promise encourages the Acolyte to be vigilant and persevere through his challenges, but also encourages humility and foresight should they overcome them.